1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to the field related to the transmission of light through fiber-optical cables.
The field of the invention is more closely related to the field related to such cables employing a single homogeneous light conductor enclosed in a flexible sheath. Such a light conductor/sheath combination will hereafter be referred to as a "light-pipe". The conductor may periodically be referred to as the core with the understanding that the terms core and conductor are synonymous. The sheath may be opaque or translucent or transparent, depending on the intended application.
The field of the invention is closely related to the field pertaining to techniques and technologies for tapping the sheath and removing from the light conducting core a portion of the light conducted thereby.
2. Prior Art
No prior art suggesting or describing the invention is known.